Love At First Sight
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: Sam and Jason meet at a bar
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Sight

"Sam if you don't want pretty boy over there to get a black eye then you should go help him" Johnny told her "I really need better friends" Sam said taking a sip of her beer before going to where Patrick was "what are you doing with my woman" a man said to Patrick "I'm just showing her a good time" Patrick said "since when am I your woman" the woman said the guy got ready to punch Patrick but before he did Sam caught his fist "you may want to rethink that" she said "and how are you going to stop me" the guy asked "like this" she said punching him in the jaw he looked really angry but he let her leave dragging Patrick with her "what the hell were you thinking" Sam asked him "I wanted to have a good time" Patrick said "no you were trying to make Robin jealous but now you are going to go beg her to take your sorry ass back" Sam said "if I wasn't scared of you I would argue" Patrick said "dude s he's 5'3 and you scared of her" Johnny said "it's not like you aren't scared" Patrick said walking away towards Robin a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to them "I'm sorry for my friend he is just really protective" the man said "and that's quite a punch you got there" he said "yeah try being the one who got punched" Johnny said "shut it Johnny or I'll punch you again" Sam said "please don't it would be really bad for my reputation for my boyfriend to get beaten up by a girl... again" Maxie said speaking for the first time Sam's phone beeped "it's Nik mom and dad are pissed that we ditched and left Nik to watch Molly" Sam said "I'll get Robin" Maxie said "well we have to go" Sam said following her siblings out

"where did you three go" Alexis asked "we went to the park to talk" Maxie said "that's crap you went to Jake's you know how I know because Colman called and said that you got in a fight and you are so lucky that your father is the Chief of Police or you would be in lockup" Alexis said "it's not all Sam's fault, I was flirting with a guy witch caused Patrick to flirt with a chick that had a boyfriend and Sam had to step in" Robin explained "ok well since you are all adults I can't ground you but girls try to keep your boyfriens out of fights" Alexis said looking at Robin then Maxie

Next day

"so Lulu your dad is ok with you dating a cop" Sam asked her best friend "no but I don't care, so tell me about the guy you met last night" Lulu asked "well he had blonde hair and blue eyes and was hot" Sam said "ok we are going to Jake's" she said "okay" Sam said

Jake's

Sam's eyes immediately fell on the man Lulu followed Sam's gaze and saw the man Lulu took sam to a table and they sat after they got beers Lulu got up to call Dante and Jason sat next to Sam "I believe we haven't officially met" he said "I'm Jason" he said "Sam" Sam said they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss until Lulu came back "Sam Dante said that Kristina got arrested" Lulu said Sam immediately got up and they left leaving Jason

"What did my sister do now" Sam asked Dante "she was at the Haunted Star and she had a fake ID" He said "do our parents know" Sam asked "no I thought you could handle it" Dante said "good when can she be released I need to talk to her" Sam said "I can release her now" he said going to get her he came back 5 minutes later with Kristina "you are free to go" he said Lulu, Sam, and Kristina went to their house "you're lucky I was with Lulu or Dante would have called mom or dad" Sam said "why were you together" Kristina asked "we were at Jake's and Sam was sticking her tongue down some guys throat" Lulu said earning a glare from Sam "what it's the truth" Lulu said Nikolas walked in with Maxie, Molly, and Robin "where have you been" Nikolas asked them "well Kristina was in lockup and Sam had her tongue down some guys throat" Lulu said "was it that blonde from last night" Maxie asked "Maxie" Robin said but she could see Sam nod slightly

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

LAFS

Chapter 2

"SAM!" Nikolas called from downstairs "SAMANTHA SCORPIO GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE" Maxie called up "I'm coming chill out" Sam said walking down the stairs Maxie had the keys "I'll Drive" Sam said

Sam, Robin, and Maxie were in 1 car and Nikolas was in the other and their parents took Kristina and Molly

Sam's Car

"So was this Jason guy a good kisser" Maxie asked "Maxie" Robin said "yes he was" Sam said as they pulled into a parking spot they went to the bumper cars first "I call Sam" everyone said at the same time "don't I get a say" Sam asked "NO!" they all said Sam quickly dragged Johnny to a green car

After

"are you insane" Johnny asked her "Maybe" Sam teased "Hey Sam it's not nice to ignore people" Jason said walking up with a brunet woman next to him and she had a confused look on her face "I'm Sam" she said ignoring Jason "Emily" the woman said and they started to walk to the Ferris wheel "what's your favorite ride" Sam asked "Ferris wheel" Emily answered "I would always drag Jason on them but he hated it" Emily said

TBC


End file.
